


(AntiHero) Cathartic Celebration

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, Daemon Facts, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Getting Together, Headcanon, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((This is mostly rated for the previous consumption of alcohol, the questionable consent during the bulk of this short story, and the implied lemon at the end. Please don’t read this if any of those things make you uncomfortable.))It’s December 31st!The Septics are celebrating the New Year in their house with a lot of alcohol. Jackie gets drunk and sent to the kitchen for a glass of water to sober up. Instead, he finds Anti—obviously avoiding the party—hunting for sugar.Not thinking straight, Jackie corners Anti against the pantry.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 29





	(AntiHero) Cathartic Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this months ago while I was struggling through writer's block; I had a thought and wrote it down and it's only now, as I'm prepping it for posting, that I realize it's sort of... really dark? I debated not posting it at all; but then I realized it's also pretty tame in comparison to other much darker things I've seen on this site/Tumblr/in other fandoms I've been in; and I've always been of the belief that writing is all about exploring and at least mentally experiencing things you otherwise wouldn't in a very safe and controlled way; so I'm posting it even though it's... really not... the best thing to post for the new year... I know I should be posting bright, positive, happy things to bring in 2020... but it's still 2019 (because it's December 31st!) and this has been a MISERABLE year for me so I think it's actually a bit fitting (and maybe even cathartic at this point) for me to be posting something as horrid as this in order to say goodbye to it. Things have been looking up since I wrote this, though, and I've written much nicer things since, too; I’ve also planned quite a few things (like that _Subnautica AU_ [I drew a thing](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189466274768/the-anti-reaper-leviathan-or-a) for, the second season of _[Canti the Anti Cat](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/canti-the-anticat)_ , and also _[The Adventures of AntiWegie and Jackyed](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/tagged/Adventures-of-AntiWegie-and-Jackyed)_ ) since. SO: here’s to 2019 being done and to 2020 hopefully being a better year for us all to have fun!

_It’s December 31st!_

_The Septics are celebrating the New Year in their house with a lot of alcohol. Jackie gets drunk and sent to the kitchen for a glass of water to sober up. Instead, he finds Anti—obviously avoiding the party—hunting for sugar._

_Not thinking straight, Jackie corners Anti against the pantry._

His hands go to Anti’s hips and he keeps trying to get his thumbs under his villain’s shirt. He noses against Anti’s hair, loving his citrus/mint/lavender scent.

But this closeness is what allows Anti to realize he’s drunk.

Alarmed and nervous and scared, Anti tries to get Jackie to back off/sober up. But Jackie doesn’t listen. He’s too distracted by Anti’s bright eyes, trembling lips, the glitchy slope of his black-clad shoulder, and the sudden clench of his throat.

While Anti’s trying to push his hero away, Jackie leans down and kisses him.

Anti freezes, shudders, and whimpers Jackie’s name. He’s not sure if he’s asking for more or still trying to get Jackie to stop; he only knows he loved that kiss. And, in the end, it doesn’t matter because Jackie—still not thinking clearly—decides that he loved that kiss, too, and Anti not glitching out means _continue_.

So, Jackie kisses Anti again.

And again. Adding pressure and movement and angle. He draws Anti closer, relishing in the sweet sounds his villain makes and the softness of his skin.

He grins when Anti clutches onto him—trembling, slender, glitchy fingers digging just shy of harshly into his broad, red onsie-clad back and shoulders.

And, when Anti whimpers his name again—this time against kiss-swollen lips—Jackie effortlessly grips his villain’s thick thighs and lifts them up to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, All! ♦ Thanks for reading!


End file.
